Sinking Terror
by RedInk156
Summary: He called out frantically to me.I couldnt hear.The obnoxious ring of IT's SINKING! screached through out the air like a echo.I felt his cold hands encircle my waist as he pressed his cold lips onto mine.Goodbye,I finally said and let darkness have me.
1. prologue

_Sinking Terror_

Disclaimer:I **do** not Own Twilight.

A/N:lol!!!I HATE PROCRASTINATION!!!!i've been having alot of epiphany's lately and yeah soo i came up with this story when i was in social studys talking bout the revolution of some sort and i just thought titanic and Bella and Edward..So when they came together it was like BAM! and so yeah... just play along, read my story and review?kay?

p.s.: I was watchin Titanic-Iris on you tube...It was sooo sad!!! It seemed like it was more depressing now than the first time i saw the movie which was when i was like 7.

_Prologue_

Lights flashed before my eyes as I screached and yelled for help.

The only thoughts I had were...'It was sinking...'

Screams of terror filled the air and short gasp's were heard. Scrambling toward the tip of the boat, I looked out into the dark sea.

I held tightly on to the railing as I let out a blood curdling scream. Darkness engulfed me as I knew I was going to die.

_Meeting _

April 12.1912.

"Isabella!!" Mother yelled. It was almost time to board the boat! Excitment rushed through my veins. I quickly started down the stairs.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked ever so sweetly to hide the ting of annoyance.  
"Michael is here. He is also coming with us." Michael Newton the arrogant man that was to be my so called 'fiance'.

"damn.." I muttered low enough for my mother not to hear...Michael and I are unfortuantly betrothed. This agrement was ridiculous. He envys my wealth and intends to have it when I finish saying the words "I do". Mother has always told me to act lady like but being proper was so...Dull.. There is no life, no anticipation in being lady-like. Just doing the same thing over and over again.

I called for Lissiana, my maid which I have become very fond of. She was the only freind I had, her strong spirit kept me from flee-ing this life.

"Lissiana!" I called. Her blonde hair whiped to my door.

"Yes, Miss.Isabella"  
"Please! How many times have I insissted you to call me Bella? Now, can you help me pack my belongings for the trip"  
"Yes, Miss. Bella." She smiled brightly and sat down by my side. We sat down and talked for hours while packing.

"Lissiana"  
"Yes"  
"Do you believe in love"  
She looked up to the ceiling and turned her head to me,her eyes shining with glee.  
"If you dont believe in love, there is no hope. I have hope, which means I truly believe in love."

I tilted my head the other way. She sensed my saddness, her words were so strong.She was fearless unlike me I would cry. I certainly believed in love but I am betrothed and the thought of it would make it sound like an affair.

"Oh Bella! Do not worry! You will meet some man one day and he will sweep you off your feet! For now you must try and call off the wedding. I know how you dislike Michael, I must say you are indeed correct to call him an arrogant man." She said jokingly.

"Do you think i will ever meet him?"

"Bella. Fate chooses for you. when it finally comes to you, follow your heart, and you will know what to do." She smiled, as we continued to pack.

I smiled thankfully and turned back to my thoughts thinking about the man that I hopefully will fall in love with...

April 10 1912. Noon

It was almost 1 o' clock as my mother,father and Michaels family boarded the ship. I absolutly loathed my family completly. I was to be married to an buffon.

My face was cold. My mother knew that I did not like the Newton family and now she is trying to change it.

We boarded the ship and and headed to our rooms. My bed room had an elegant four post bed and much furniture. I took out my paintings that were replica's of Van Gogh's famous drawings.

"Why do you keep that crap?" Michael, He was bothering me during my time of quarantine.

"Why do you care?" I asked harshly.  
"Well I am your fiance.Why should'nt I care?" He asked, His blonde hair falling into his eyes.

He left without another word. I sighed with relief as my new maid came in.

"Ello. My name is Anna." She smiled brightly, Her british accent quite amusing.

"Hi, my name is Bella." I smiled and she went over to my bags to unpack my belongings. I put up my pictures and grabbed a notebook and pen stepping outside for a walk.

The dark sky glistened upon the deck as I approached the edge. I twirled around laughing at myself. I have never felt so free. I looked up to the shining moon grinning wildly, wishing everyday that my life would feel this way.

I flipped my notebook open and sat down on the floor in a very unlady like manner. Breaking the rules was fun.

I began to write a journal entry.

April 10,1912 10:23 pm

I have boarded the ship. FINALLY! The Newtons have apparently joined us... Michael has been being an ass like usual. I wish I was in a world where I can be free to be whom I want to be, Not what my mother wants. I am out on the deck and the moon is shining ever so brightly. The sea is dark and the air cool.

I stopped writing an fiddled with my dress looking out into the sea. The night seemed to be interminable. I stepped up to the railing gazing out into the wide ocean. The soft waves pushing against each other.

I sighed and turned around locking eyes with a pair of topaz. I gasped and jumped back hitting the railing almost falling out of the ship when someone was holding me up against the railing.

I blinked vigorously, and tilted my head to my rescuer. He was 6 ft 2 tall,muscular yet lean,and had untidy bronze hair. He was very attractive, our eyes were still locked. I began to feel uncomfortable with him holding me. He was a complete stranger. He seemed to be fighting with him self, his body stiff.

I realized I was clutching his shirt for dear life so I let go of him and straightened out my dress utterly embarrassed.

He was still staring at me.I looked down and blushed.

"Ummm...Thank you..My name is Bella Swan." I said smiling and gathering my belongings. My pen was about to fall off the edge as I tried to save it, but he snatched it up before I could bend down.

"Edward Cullen." He said returning the pen and smiled. It dazzeled me instantly making my heart do flips.

I looked out to the sea again, the brisk air relaxing. I turned my head to Edwards direction but he was gone.

I looked around, still no sight of him. He was absolutly faccinating. I walked back to my room still in daze.

"Miss. Bella?" Anna asked. My trance was broken.

"Yes, Anna?" I asked, She was just like Lissiana. I wish she were here with me right now.

"Your mother wants me to inform you that there will be a gala this evening and she would like you to come by 11:00." Her cheery voice full of excitment, who could turn that down?

I nodded as she helped me with my corset, picking out a lilac colored, sleevless dress. After that was done, I picked up my note book again and started writing.

April 10,1912 10:23 pm

I have boarded the ship. FINALLY! The Newtons have apparently joined us... Michael has been being an ass like usual. I wish I was in a world where I can be free to be whom I want to be, Not what my mother wants. I am out on the deck and the moon is shining ever so brightly. The sea is dark and the air cool.

How do you describe Edward Cullen? Faccinating... While on the deck I was gazing out into the sea when I locked eyes with him. I yelped and jumped back causing me to almost to fall overboard. Luckily he was there to save me. Words can not describe how I feel. Mysterious perhaps?

Mother wants me to go to the gala tonight. I have no choice or she would throw a fit. The corset I am wearing is unbearable, I can barely breath! How can people in England think this as a fashion statment?

"Miss bella, It is time for the gala." Anna said sweetly. I nodded okay as she escorted me to the ballroom.

Thousands of people were here dressed in beautiful gowns and tuxiedo's. I wonder If he was here. I greeted my mother and father unpleasantly leaving them to their mingling.

The grand piano in the center of the room was being played beautifully, I was in awe listening to the wonderous melody.

There in the bench was Edward Cullen. He was surronded by a swarm of women. I sighed. He must dazzle every female on this ship!

I turned around and walked over to the refreshment table. The ice sculpture in the middle of the table was gorgeous.

Grabbing a cup of champagn as I walked around the room. People we're waltzing and getting aquainted with each other.

I bumped into some one as they spilled their juice on my dress as I cried aloud.

"eeecckkk!!!" I was horrified.This was my favorite dress, and now it was ruined.

"Oh My Goodness!I am so very sorry! I must buy you a new one! Please forgive me. It was an actccident!"The pixie like girl said. She was beautiful and beyond. Her petite figure graceful.

" 'sigh'...Yes.." I looked down and saw the stain, the color of dark burgundy red sustained my dress... It didnt smell like wine, or rum.

I dabbed my finger on the stain and pointed to my nose. The scent of rust and salt hit me instantly. It was blood.

I fainted as darkness took over. My name was being called over and over again as I was lifted up and carried.

( A/N:I was going to end here but since im nice...im going to continue.review or im going to end this chap in a cliff hanger and never write the next chapter.)

April 11, 1912 - morning-  
Abroad the Titanic

I opened my eyes grogily as I jumped out of bed panting. This room was not mine. My dress was discarded and I was only wearing a white sleeping gown.

I rubbed my eyes feircely, wondering where I was. surreptiously walking toward the next room.

I entered the room facing five beautiful people. I gasped and fell to the floor. My hair a mess.

"Wh...who a..are..y..you?" I asked confused.

"Hello Miss.Swan I am Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor. You fainted yesterday at the Gala." He said smiling. He must to be related to Edward, The smile he had seemed to have the same effect on me.

My memory came back as I remembered the blood. I screached holding tightly on to my dress.

"C...Can I see my d...dress?" I asked suspiciously. The pixie like girl came up to me.

"Im very sorry about your dress Isabella. The stain would'nt come out so I bought you a new one. " She said taking out the new and gorgeous dress, an exact replica.

The word blood flooded into my mind.

I bit on my lip nervously as my mother entered the room crying.

"Oh Isabella!!!You had me worried sick!Never ever do such a thing again!"

She said sobbing into my shirt. I bit my lip as I looked back up to his family.

They all stepped up one by one saying there name's. Alice,and Emmet Cullen. And Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

My mother wanted me to stay a little while as Mr.Cullen checked my pulse and such.

I was still busy thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Blood..." I muttered quietly. All five heads snapped to my direction.There eye's dark onyx.I bit my bottom lip in fear.

"Pardon?" Mr.Cullen asked.

"Uuummm...Can I go outside for some air?" I asked hopefully. This room felt uncomfortable as I waited for his response.

"Yes you may." He said as I got up and walked over to the door.

Outside, the sun was covered by clouds as little rays of sunlight beamed. I sat down on the wicker chair and began to hum...

The tune I sang was foreign. I did not know where I had gotten it from, It was just there.

I rocked back and forth as I noticed some on was on the other side of the deck.

Edward Cullen was staring out into the sea looking like a total God.

His pale figure shifted and whipped around to my direction. He approached me slowly, The wind played against my hair blowing it in every where.

He instantly sitffened.

I sat up and pulled my hair to the side stopping it from moving.

Edward's teeth were clenched and fist's rolled up grabbing his sides, looking as if he was going to kill.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N:I hope you like the first chapter the next one will be more action and drama i think. but for now review and you will see the next chapter very very soon! im hoping to get about like ummm...25 reviews until I update kay?  
hey this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written when i signed up for ff sooo please, no bad critizem.

REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!MWWWUUUAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!

If you have any questions just review!!!


	2. An uneventful evening

_**Sinking Terror**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Titanic. That was a movie and tragic historical event.

_**An uneventful evening**_

Edward's teeth were clenched and his fist's were rolled up; grabbing his sides. Looking as if he could kill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked like he was going to pounce. My heart sped up. His frightening position was terrifying.

"E..Edward?" I finally croaked out. He was leaning against the wall.

Within the blink of an eye, he was gone. I gasped and jumped out of the chair running back to the room.

He was gone…. Just like that!!!! This is inhumanly possible!

I approached the room and knocked on the door. Carlisle was viewing over some papers, Alice and Rosalie were talking about the new corset in London.(A/N: I'm terrified of corsets!!! remember what happened in pirates of the Caribbean????? Scary…..)

"Aaahhhh…Miss. Swan! It seems that you have nothing wrong with you at all. You may go home now if you like." He said. My face brightened as Alice tossed me my dress while talking to Rosalie.

They don't have to listen to any rules!!! Unlike me I am forbidden to do anything, unless told so.

I put on my dress rushing out of the door and halting in front of my room. I sighed in relief. No more awkward silence's….

Anna was standing in front of my painting for some odd reason.

"Miss. Bella, Your fiancé has requested me to take down your paintings. But I do believe you like them." She smiled wryly as I gave her an appreciative hug.

"Thank you, please. Next time he comes here tell him to leave." I said snobbishly, grimacing at the thought that I would have to marry him

The thought of it made me want to vomit. Who would want to marry such a person? Apparently not me.

"Isabella?" My mother called. She usually is at one of her tea party's, why is she here now?

"Yes, mother?" I replied.

" Brunch is at 12 and you must dress up, Michael is going to show us something." 'gag' And what would that special thing be? 'Oh I'm going to invest and we will live in Chicago with a great big house? psssstttt….. Yeah right.

During the hours in between Anna and I talked non-stop about each other. I found out that she was 21, and was from London.

She was an orphan that was taken under by her aunt under strict rules. She eventually ran away at the age of 18 and fled to forks where she worked for a family but left and now is working on the Titanic.

It was 11:56 now and Anna escorted me to the dining hall, as I bid her adieu.

The table was dead center and filled with people that I did not know of. A big plump women sat next to my mother and a very skinny man next to my father.

"Bells! This is Mr. and Mrs. Eisenhower, We met them last night at the ball and invited them for tea." My father said, It was ironic how such a big women and skinny man are married, but you can not question love.

I greeted both of them while sending glares to Michael who "accidentally" spilled some tea on my dress.

I decided I had enough.

"Mother, Father. I am going out side for a while." I got up and left.

The sky was covered by clouds making me feel depressed. Haven't we had enough clouds and rain in Washington?

The upper deck gave you a more scenic view; gazing out into the wide deep ocean. The waves were calm and steady as the horizon became to disappear every tick of second.

I sighed and rested my arms on the cold railing, closing my eyes, letting the breeze play against my skin.

_EPOV ( Cuz I know you want it.)_

(leaving off from the Gala, when Bella fainted)

How can such an insignificant human have such a effect on me. Her blood is absolutely mouth watering. Worse yet! I can't read her mind! As If a human would know our secret.

The Gala tonight is dreadful, I can't believe Alice wants to _go_! Rosalie is just there to show off obviously.

I put on my tux and waited for my family. Alice came out with jasper arms linked together.

_Jasper: "Uggghhh…..dancing!!!!"_

_Emmet: Explicit contents, not permitted for virgins.snicker (_A/N: Edwards a virgin so he blocked his mind out from Edward which he is thankful for. lol)

_Alice: I need more jewelry!!!_

_Rosalie: Wow I look beautiful…._

My families thoughts were absurd. I grimaced at the thought that Emmet may have been having, This party was absolutely useless.

We approached the front door and Alice pushed my toward the piano where I began to play.

Might as well do something while I'm here…

My fingers randomly pressed against each key making a wonderful melody. Swarms and swarms of women came.

There thoughts were filled with lust and need. It disgusted me while I kept playing and rolled my eyes.

_He is so handsome! I wish he was my fiancé!! Can he look any more beautiful? sigh The girls and I can ambush him!!!! _

Their thoughts were aggravating, as I tuned them out.

A familiar scent lingered the crowds as my senses were on high alert.

I suddenly heard a high screech.

"eeeecccckkkk!!!!" The person screeched. I jerked my head to the other direction. Alice had spilled her "drink" on some women.

I rushed over to Alice. I was going to dazzle the women and she would just forget about the incident. That was before I knew who it was.

The blood rushing through her veins was over whelming.

My throat instantly felt dry and a need for blood.

Alice began to apologize.

_Alice :Edward!!! Help me out!!! _

I wanted to but, I was stuck in my position. I was stiff as stone and couldn't move. The thought of attacking her was sickening, all the work Carlisle did for us……I couldn't just throw that away.

She dabbed her finger on her dress sniffing the liquid. Her figure started to wobble out of proportion as she finally was about to crash down to the floor.

With out thought I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her upright. Many envious thought's were in half of the occupants in the room mind's.

"Alice, go get Carlisle"

I picked her up following behind her as a middle aged women came in front of me.

"ISABELLA!!!!!" She yelled, shaking her. Tears poured down her face as she sobbed into her husbands shoulder.

The scent illuminating off her skin was irresistible. I had no idea how I was going to bring her to Carlisle without sucking her dry.

I over heard a conversation through the crowd.

_Oh! that's the swan family…. She's Isabella, the one Edward's holding. 'Sigh' I bet her family paid to perform such an act like this! **No one **has **ever** gotten **that** close to Edward besides his family!!!_

_Yes. I know, she is very lucky…. I wish I were her right now.. But look at her dress it's smothered in wine!! _

I had an urge to defend her for some reason. I held back the necessity and began to walk faster as Alice sped up, and before we knew it. We were going vampire speed and Carlisle was instantly by our side.

I laid her on the bed as Carlisle checked her pulse. I was worried for some odd reason. I didn't even know her! We only met once and that was yesterday, where I almost lost control.

I walked out of the room aggravated. These feelings are foreign to me, this alien like feeling taking over.

I stared blankly into the sea trying to figure out what has become of me.

I could hear everything clearly, I wish That everyone would just be quiet!

The seagulls fling above were circling making annoying caw sounds.

I felt someone's presence across the deck. I glanced toward the direction I sensed it in and it Was Bella.

She was gazing out into the sea looking like an angel. I began to approach her as a breeze passed by causing her hair to fly every where scattering the mouthwatering fragrance that came off her skin.

I clenched my teeth as my body went into an instinct pounce position. I couldn't think clearly any more. I rolled up my fists and grabbed my sided preventing me from doing anything rash.

I just couldn't.

I ran. Ran like a coward. How could I not control myself like that?

Fury went through me. I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop me from screaming..

A/N:I hope you liked it!! okay I know there is something wrong with the story; like the time and history and dates and stuff.

Questions:

Why is Edward on the titanic? He was turned in the year 1918, not 19 .

It's my story I get to do what ever I want so this is how I want it. Just like how Bella wasn't born the year 19 and not 1901...I know history changes los of things

Why is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet in this year?

Again I explained above, my story.

I cant remember any of the other things I messed up but I am sorry, and also if I confuse you please let me know.

Review !!!!!!!! I know I only have 8 right now but spread the word and you'll see the next chapter soon!!!


	3. Hurtings

_Sinking Terror_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N:I have only 13 REVIEWS!!!! 'cry' now that sucks… anyways please spread the word bout my story please and thanks for all the really nice reviews from you all!!!

_Hurtings_

(BPOV this is when she is on the railing on the deck right after she is eating brunch with her family, and not where I left Edwards POV off.)

The bright sun shinning out into the sea was glorious, I could help but stare amazed at the wonder's the sea can hold.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A girl about my age said as she approached me. Her curly brown hair was bouncing everywhere.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"My name is Jessica Stanley. My mother informed me that you and I would be going to have tea tomorrow." She said smiling brightly.

I mentally groaned.

"Oh, well ummm… why don't we get acquainted? " I said trying the lighten the mood.

"Okay, why don't we go to the ballroom, it's vacant right now." She stated. That's what I need, some where empty.

We opened the big mahogany door's revealing a very plain room. We sat down on the chairs and began to chat.

The piano in the corner of the room kept catching my eye. It's luxurious black top was beautiful.

We talked for a few minutes until she brought up the subject I absolutely dreaded.

"What happened to you last night? You fainted right after Alice Cullen spilled wine on your dress."

I wanted to scream out 'IT WAS NOT WINE!!!' but I may probably make a fool out of myself.

"Well, It was my favorite dress and it was very expensive. I can't get another dress like it." I said lying through my teeth, trying my hardest to act 'girly'.

"Jessica!! " Her mother called.

"Good bye Isabella! See you tomorrow!" She yelled over her shoulder.

The piano that I had been eyeing on for quite some time now was still in it's position.

I got up and walked over to the magnificent beauty.

I ran my fingers over the key's as a bolt of electricity shocked through me. I grinned, and sat down.

This was the same piano Edward used to play last night. The sudden shock was unnerving.

The bench that was in front of the piano had a compartment under the top; as I lifted the lid it was filled with compositions, and other great melodies.

I randomly picked one up and struggled to play. Most of the keys I pressed went off tone with the song.

I scratched the back of my head, and wondered how it is possible for a person to play the piano.

Within the speed of sound, someone was by my side playing the glorious melody.

I gasped trying to keep myself together. It was no other than Edward Cullen.

"How do you do that?" I said sharply inhaling.

"What do you mean?" His eyes held confusion.

"Appear out of thin air!" I giggled.

"well, it seems to me that you are just unobservant" He huffed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mr. Cullen. there is something very odd about you and I intend to find out." I got up and left, leaving him dazed.

I grinned all the way back to my suite.Edward was deffinatly something different. There is a feeling I get from him but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I opened my door, and I found Anna weeping on the floor.

I hurried quickly over to her side and laid down next to her.

"ANNA! What on earth happened to you?" I asked concerned.

" your fiancé came again but this time when I told him to leave he hit me." She said sobbing.

That man has to be the most self centered creature to walk among this earth!

"Why I ought a kick his no good a-" I was cut off by Michael. Why does he just appear? Cant he vanish so he can stop ruining my life?

" And when do you presume that you will be doing that Isabella?" Michael said suppressing his laughter.

"Right now." I quickly got up kicking him right in the groin. He moaned and fell to the floor muttering swears.

"Quickly Anna!" I grabbed her hand as we rushed out the door. We were now on the deck. The moon glistening just like the night before.

We broke into a fit of laughter, Giggling uncontrollably.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are forever in my debt!" She said pulling me into an hug.

I was suddenly being pulled out of Anna's grasp, and held tightly by the waist, hurting my abdomen.

Anna let out a shrill scream, tears pouring down her face.

"MICHAEL LET GO OF ME!!!" I screamed.

Anna had already ran off. Nobody here.

"And why would I want to do that for? " He said seductively into my ear.

I was jerked out of Michaels tight hold and into the arms of Edward.

I was sobbing into his chest, not caring whether I didn't no him much.

He punched him in the nose and fell to the ground clutching his nose.

"YOU BASTARD!" He got up and was about to attack him, but we weren't on the deck anymore. Heck! We weren't even on the same level!

I opened my eyes cautiously, we were surrounded by crates, boxes, suit cases, and a few automobiles.

I gasped jumping forward when I fell limply into someone's arms, most likely Edwards.

I yelped and jumped up a foot into the air, my legs locked up around his waist and my arms clutching his neck for dear life.

Our sudden touch was shocking, his skin was cold sending shiver's down my spine, but that didn't stop me from holding on to him.

I could careless if it was Edward. I was scared shitless. A sudden feeling pounded on my chest. A surge of happiness coursed through my veins. Why was I feeling this?

The bottom half of my dress was torn and I did no effort to pull it down. It revealed my thigh's, but I was scared out of my mind.

I hiccupped while crying into his shoulder, his hand came to the small of my back for support.

He placed me down on a crate where I finally opened my eyes.

His face was less than an inch apart from mine. His eyes filled with concern.

I looked deep into his eyes, and saw love. Love? We barely knew each other. But little did I know that I felt the same way.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

This is the end of the chapter!!!!

Hahahahaha!!

I was gonna make it longer but decided I've been to nice. More reviews or ELSE!

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. Questions

_Sinking Terror_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A/N: Oh my god! I leave for school for one day and I find out I have 20 emails most about this story!!!! in one night I got like 28 reviews!!! You guys rock!!!!! THANK YOU! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!

_Questions_

I was so surprised that he had feelings for me.. Or at least I think.

I jumped up making my hair mess up.

He stiffened immediately and vanished. I gasped trying to contain myself. He was suddenly on the other side of the large room.

"Edward? How did you get there so fast?" I asked. It was inhumanly possible to move that quick.

He was instantly by my side in an instant. A low growl escaped his lips.

"Get down!" he said in a whisper. I ducked and a few murmur's were east of the room.

I am utterly confused now. It is humanly impossible to hear something that a far, move so fast within the blink of an eye, or _growl!_

I was suddenly carried to the other side of where I hid.

The people that were in here a minute ago left and I was alone now with Edward. I sighed in relief.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my half torn dress. I looked sternly at him.

" Care to explain the super fast speed and inhuman hearing?" I asked impatient.

His topaz eyes began to turn a dark shade of onyx. It frightened me a bit, as I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"I…I can't…" he stuttered.

"why not?" I asked softly, his gaze returned to mine as our eyes locked. I had a sudden urge to comfort him. To tell him it was alright.

He closed his eyes, and opened them swiftly.

" give me your hand." I lifted my right hand and placed it in his palm.

He brang my hand over to where his heart should be.

No pulse. Not even a slight vibrate.

" Yo..Your..Heart….it's not beating…" I looked up to his face. His expression straight.

"I know…"

"why?" how am I taking this so calmly? His heart isn't beating!!!!! There is something wrong with him and you feel perfectly content!!!! What is wrong with _me!_

My heart and my brain seemed to be fighting with each other. I kicked myself mentally, trying to remember the words Lissiana had said.

"_Bella. Fate chooses for you. when it finally comes to you, follow your heart, and you will know what to do"_

I stared vaguely into the air.

"It's hard to explain…" He stared deep into my eyes, I had a longing to touch him. To hold him.

" You know you can trust me, right?" I said in a whisper. I bit on my bottom lip, what was that he knew that I didn't was he some kind of villain? Fugitive perhaps?

"Isabeeeellllaaaa!!!!!" My father's voice echoed. Just to ruin the perfect moment I tripped.

Edward quickly caught me. I looked over to him, his expression was sad.

" I don't want to go.. please stay with me…" I pleaded.

" Meet me here tonight at 8 o' clock, see you then." he vanished, and I stumbled towards my father.

" My god Isabella! What on earth happened to you?" His voice was harsh but still soft.

"Michael happened to me." I said angrily.

"WHAT?!" His voice roared.

"He hit my maid, I tried to defend her and he attacked." I said in a whisper.

"That man, will be out of this ship before you can say Carpathia." We walked out of the large room, moving into mine.

"Father? Will we be doing anything tonight?"

"yes. At four o' clock we will be meeting the black's. don't you remember Billy Black? He used to work along side with me?"

I dug deep into my memory trying to remember any thing about them.

Nope, nothing. Nothing at all.

"I'm sorry but I have no memory of a black."

"That is okay my dear. You will meet them tonight."

I nodded, as he left my room.

I sighed and jumped on my bed, feeling absolutely filthy.

"Bella! I am so very sorry I sought out to look for your father but he was in a press conference and I had to wait. I am very sooorrrryyy!"

"It's okay, I didn't get hurt. Only now my dress is ruined." I said sighing.

She wiped a tear away. I engulfed her into a hug.

"now, now… you didn't do anything wrong. Now can you help me prepare for a bath? I absolutely need to bathe." I asked.

She nodded and went over to the bathroom.

' _knock knock' _who would be here now?

"Who is it?"

"it's Alice. Alice Cullen? The girl who spilled _wine_ on your dress? Which I am sorry about." Alice Cullen? Isn't she Edwards sister?

I opened the door and she gasped when she saw what I was wearing.

"What in heavens name are you wearing? It looks like some vicious animal attacked you!"

"Well, I call Michael a vicious animal. So I would say something similar to that."

"may I come in?" she asked so sweetly, you could hardly resist.

I opened the door wider and he petite form danced gracefully into my suite. She put a hand on her hip and tapped her chin.

"Is some one preparing a bath for you?"

"yes. Why?"

"If your meeting my brother tonight you better not be wearing _that._"

My eyes bulged out of my head. _How did she know?_

" I don't think I have anything much but you can do what ever you want."

She grinned mischievously and pointed to the bathroom.

"Bella? The bath is ready." Anna came into the room.

She gasped and jumped back, staring at Alice in awe.

"Anna, This is Alice. She is a friend of mine."

She nodded and turned to the bed that I had misarranged.

I headed toward the bathroom, stripping from my clothes; stepping into the piping hot water.( A/N: did they have hot water back then?)

After scrubbing at my skin and scalp I finally step pout wiping myself with a towel. (A/N: did they have towels?)

"Alice?"

She was instantly by my side, shoving a silk gown into my hands.

"Alice? I'm not only meeting your brother tonight."

"Who else?"

"One of my father's friends. Billy black." She tensed a bit and pulled out another dress. Still radiant yet not as ravishing.

I quickly ran into the bathroom putting on my dress and corset. Alice came into the bathroom and fiddled with my hair. She curled a bit and pinned until she was satisfied.

"there!" She squealed happily at he work.

I looked into the mirror and stared. The girl in the mirror was not me. She looked absolutely different.

My hair was pinned and curled to the side.

I jumped up and hugged Alice.

"Thank you so much!"

She had a sad look on her face.

"But now you cant see my brother…"

"Alice, dear Alice, I have a plan."

Her face brightened as ii explained my plan to her. This night was going to be adventurous and fun filled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N :I updated!!!! Yippee! Thank you all for the updates.. I think I may stop with the threats but if you review it will be greatly appreciated! sorry if my chapters are short but i like cliff hangers soo HA HA..lol

Damn.. I forgot what I was going to ask you all… oh well.

p.s. my ending is different from the titanic but I'm trying to make it similar or some kind of twist. But as you know Edward is not going to die… you will find out when I come up with it.. lol


	5. Answers

Sinking Terror

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A/N: sorry for the spelling errors on the last chapter….. Sorry… anyways I'm updating!!! Whooo hoooo!!!! Lol

P.S.: I'm changed the first chap a little bit.

Answers

Alice and I discussed our plan for tonight, perfecting every little thing so nothing would go wrong.

It was about 4:50 now and my father just entered my room.

"Isabella, it's time to leave now." I nodded and got up saying good bye to Alice and Anna.

We entered the large dining hall and there sat in the center in the room was a man is his late forty's with his -I am guessing- son.

Me and my father sat down as I fidgeted with my fingers nervously. I was never quite good with formal introductions.

"Isabella? This is Billy and Jacob Black." he said pointing to the man sitting besides Billy.

Jacob was eying me curiously as I was staring blankly down my lap.

"So you are the Isabella Swan that everyone is talking about."

I raised an eyebrow.

"People _talk_ about me?"

"Ever since last night…." he chuckled.

I huffed and slouched down on my seat.

"So what's with you and Cullen? You just sort of fainted on him yesterday." My jaw dropped as blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I don't know. I woke up with a doctor by my side…" I looked to the side.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked.

" I _adore_ them!" 'I said cheerfully, hoping this has a meaning to something important.

" I used to live in la push, and back then my father told me some old Quileute- tribe legends."

Our father's left a while ago to talk privately leaving us here. I nodded for him to continue his story.

" there was one story about the _cold one's, _back in la push ." his voice dropped a little lower to scare me. Ha! As if.

" The cold one's?" I asked fascinated. Who would want to name something the _cold one's_?

"yes, or your people would call them _vampires."_

I smiled encouragingly for him to continue.

"dated back to the flood, some of the legends claimed we were descended from werewolves."

"my great grand father set up a treaty keeping the cold one's off our land, and for the keep sake of humanity."

"please explain?" I asked impatiently.

"well as you know vampires drink blood…. Blood from humans, since the treaty, they are now our natural enemies. But during my great grand father's time was different. They didn't hunt the ways other did of their kind did- they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great grand father made a truce with them. If they promise to stay off our land, we wouldn't expose them. "

he said finishing.

I remembered when Alice spilled her drink on me… that wasn't wine…. It was blood…. I was right! I'm not going insane!

I smiled a bit, realizing there was some thing odd about the Cullen's.

"You are very good at telling story's Jacob, thank you for sharing that with me." I smiled brightly, and turned to use the rest room.

I washed my hands splashing cold water on to m face. It was abnormally pale, but that's what happens when your mother is an albino. I sighed and returned back to the dining hall, the plan going according as we wanted it.

I turned to my father who returned back to the table.

"father, im not feeling well. Is it okay if I return back to my suite?" I asked sweetly.

" Do you want me to get Dr. Cullen? "

"oh no. I just have a bit of sea sickness. that's all."

"okay then dear. I will see you see you later."

I said goodbye to Jacob and Billy rushing back to my room to play dress up once more.

I knocked on the door panting, as Alice opened the door shooing me into the bathroom once more.

I changed into an extravagant blue dress as she helped me put on a corset. While she fixed my hair, I winced while it was being pulled.

I remembered the conversation I had with Jacob. The only thing I was sure of for the moment was that they weren't human.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You know, That your secret is safe with me. Right?"

She tensed a bit and pulled her hands down from my hair.

"did he tell you?" she asked nervously.

"no."

"It's better that you not ask that question to me. Edward is the best to explain to you." she smiled weakly and returned to my hair.

"voila! "

I turned my head to my mirror. I screamed. The person in the mirror looked nothing like me! Her brown locks pulled up into a bun.

I gasped touching the ringlets, squealing.

I jumped up and down hugging Alice. Her ice cold skin touched with mine, I shivered at the coldness.

She froze a bit but returned the hug.

Jacobs words were ringing in my head, _' cold one's'_

I ignored those thoughts as she pulled out blue shoes, that fit comfortably.

"Oh! thank you Alice! You are absolutely magnificent!!"

Her grin widened as she pushed me out the door. She told me the directions as I listened carefully.

I was not at the large doors. I opened the doors and enter the enormous room.

The car in the left side of the room caught my eye as I stumbled over to the shiny automobile. Sure we had this back at home but not this exquisite.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight…" I gasped jumping backwards into Edwards hard chest. He chuckled and helped me steady myself.

He was wearing a silk dress shirt and pants holding a cashmere jacket.

"You look good your self." I said smiling he lead me out of the giant room out to the moon glazed deck.

He was staring at me, his topaz eyes burning into mine. It was so intense, the fear of doing some thing wrong would ruin the moment.

He looked away so suddenly. I closed my eyes letting the breeze blow on my skin.

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word." he said in a whisper.

"Romeo and Juliet….." I murmured softly…. Is this how he felt?

He sighed and turned his head toward me, his eyes held agony and sorrow.

"Do you really want to know what I am?"

"yes…."

He thought for a moment, hesitation taking over.

"are you a vampire?" asked quickly…and stupidly…. Why would I rush out such a question like that? I am a complete imbecile!

He froze, his eyes turning black. I bet my lip nervously. Was I right?

His eyes closed, his lids were tainted with lavender.

I stared at his face looking for any expression possible. His eyes opened.

"yes…."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: do you like it???? If you do REVIEW!!!! hehehehehe

If you are confused please tell me. And also I'm searching for some one that's good with the 1900's vocabulary like how they talked back then…


	6. Foreign feelings

_Sinking Terror_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A/N: I updated!!!!! Thank you all for all the reviews!!! You guys rock!!!!

Okay I try to make my stories have a twist but the part when Bella finds out Edward is vampire is sort a hard since I am currently working on to major projects for school. And I have to fit reading, homework, friends, school, all

together which leaves me with about 4 hours to do things absolutely nothing but I also need to eat and shower so that cuts it to 2 hours left and considering T.V. so yeah…but never fear!!!!! I have added my own little romance to this story! So if I don't get to write it on this chap well den your just goanna have to wait and see!

p.s.- I know in the titanic there was some….eroticism… and I've been debating…so please tell me what you think, but I'm not going to be explicit if you guys say yes. But as you know 'cough' Edward might hurt her…. Ok anyway just tell me what you think.

Here MY wonderful chapter 6!!!!

_Foreign feelings _

I smiled a bit knowing that I was right. He seemed to think now, waiting for something to happen.

His figure didn't turn back to the same laid back posture as before. His eyes were still a dark onyx.

After a terrifying long silence his rigid figure returned normal. His coal black eyes turned into a warm glorious honey color that could make you melt.

His expression was curious and I couldn't help but smile. His lips were in a line.

"Do you feel nauseas, dizzy, ill….?"

"No. why?" I shook my head softly, and smiled at him once again but with a puzzled look. His face was calm, although the creases forming on his forehead were barely noticeable.

" I'm waiting for you to go into shock." his face twisted up into that perfect crooked smile. I felt like he was wooing me without the effort! His beauty, his radiance looked as if it could make you sing in joy.

I blinked a couple of times before realizing I was dazing out.

"I've always been good a repressing unpleasant things." I said quickly. Not realizing that I wasn't breathing I took in a breath.

He nodded quickly and suddenly I was thrusted to the floor.

"ISABEEEEELLLLLAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A drunk Michael was wobbling in to the room, clutching a wine bottle.

My eyes were shut closed but I could still smell the heavenly breath when Edward exhaled. His body was on top of mine. My heart began to beat faster, I opened my eyes slowly as the golden orbs met with mine. Smoldering with each other.

Michael began to walk unsteadily toward our direction. I was suddenly lifted and

Moved into the vacant breakfast lounge.

I gasped, my vision was blurred. The first time I have ever felt motion sickness.

_He's fast…..vampire fast… _was all I thought. I sat down on the wicker chair, my hands balancing my head.

I felt like as if my wind pipe caved in. I couldn't breath. Edward bent down to meet my face.

"breathe" he said slowly his breathe once again blew on my face. I took in a sharp breath. I gasped until my breathes became steady and I was content once again.

"my god…." I breathed. He chuckled. His voice sounded like it was from angels.

I scowled. It's not fair that he's perfect in every way possible. His mistakes would be praised and turned to perfection.

He smiled." you aren't like other humans…." he murmured. Obviously not! It's not like everyday you find out some one is a vampire!

"I've never fit in the social classes actually… I've always just been put in, and used as a prop."

I looked down onto my lap, I stifled a yawn. I looked up at to the grandfather clock in the corner. 12:58! We spent 4 hour's together! It seemed like time was going fast for us.

"I've been through the same. Most people shy away from me and my family out of instinct."

"I guess I'm _very_ different then." I said smiling. He smiled crookedly. As I let his smile melt in.

I remembered the first time we met on the deck. He looked absolutely beautiful out in the moonlight. His pale skin glimmered in the night sky. I had dropped my notebook and pen as he quickly snatched them up retuning them back to me and disappeared right after saying his name. like he evanescent into the air. (evanescent means to disappear like water vapor for the lazy people who wont get up and look for a dictionary.)

He stared down at me. My 5 ft 4 height was nothing compared to his 6 ft 2. I shrunk down shyly. He was in deep thought gazing out through the French doors. The moonlight shone brightly, letting the radiance go though the opaque glass.

" remember the first time we met?" I said looking out at the moon.

"yes.." he breathed.

" I'm sorry.." he said sincerely. What was this apology for?

"for what?" I asked confused.

" acting so rudely toward you when we first met."

I let him continue to speak, my full attention on his explanation.

" the first time I saw you. Your hair shone in the night and you laughed so cheerfully. I couldn't look away from you until I caught you when you almost fell. Your blood was enticing. The wind ruffled your hair slightly making me almost go mad. Your scent smelled of strawberries and it was then that I realized that if I didn't leave I would've killed you. But you introduced your self, I couldn't bear to leave you without you knowing who I was. Thinking that you may mistake someone else for me. I felt a pang of emotions rush through me. Some even foreign to me. I didn't understand any of it. After I left you out on the deck I couldn't clear my head of your intoxicating scent it was maddening."

I was taking this calmly. Do I really smell that good? I felt a little self conscious even with the comments he made. I smelled my hair, and it indeed smelled like strawberries.

He reached out to my face and ruffled my hair in a playful manner. His icy touch made me shiver, the formal contact was what surprised me.

"but then at the gala you fainted when you smelled what Alice had spilled on you. Everybody crowded around the commotion and I walked over when Alice called me for help. You started to wobble and fall. I quickly lifted you up and brought you to my father who is a doctor."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. Did he really lift me up? I must weigh very much. But he is a vampire so I must weigh like a feather to him.

"when you woke up the next morning I was out in the deck trying to figure out my thoughts. When I felt your presence across from me. You were humming what I played the night before at the gala on the piano. And I began to approach you. A gust of wind made your hair play around your face, causing your scent to intensify. I quickly ran. The cowardice was pathetic but I did not want to hurt you. The hard work Carlisle had made for us."

He said grimacing. Without thought I put my hand on his shoulder. With a understanding smile.

His eyes shifted colors from dark onyx to topaz. Our eyes locked just like the very first time we met.

Before I could react we were moving forward into each other. Slowly the seconds ticked by; our faces only centimeter's apart.

I felt as if heaven was right around the corner waiting for me. He pressed his lips gently to mine as a singing sensation rushed through my veins.

What neither of us were prepared for was my response. I thrusted my arms over his neck, my finger's knotting in his hair clutching him to me. I breathed in his heady scent. I let go and let out a gasp, he caught me just in time before I was going to fall, his hand on my waist.

He had a smirk on his face but looked like he was having an internal battle. I grinned sheepishly, brushing off invisible dirt from my dress.

He sat me down on the soft couch , and looked over to me where I was blushing like crazy. He sat next to me.

He looked over to French doors again, the sky was a dark purple and the sea was pitch black.

" I'm stronger than I thought. Its nice to know." he said now, his attention on me.

" I wish I could say the same.." my heart was pounding erratically in my chest like it was going to burst open. I knew he heard it, understanding what I meant.

He smiled crookedly almost causing me to faint. I couldn't take much of the enticement any longer.

I rested my head on his shoulder where he hummed a unfamiliar tune. I closed my eyes listening to the wonderful melody. Darkness took over, as I let my dreams play through my mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: omfg!! Do you like it?? I hope you do cuz I just spent like 2 hours editing and stuff!!! Please review!!!

REVEIW REVEIW!!!

pretty please?


	7. Too many Thoughts

_Sinking Terror_

Disclaimer: I **do **not own twilight.

A/N: oh my god!!!!! You guys only reviewed me about 5 times for the last chapter!! I thought u guys _wanted_ to read my story!!! 'cry'

By the way, I have watched the titanic and I know that it sunk two days later after departure but in my story it sinks after a week and a half. Since it took Bella a month to find out that Edward was a vampire and then experience their first kiss, so the shortest time would be 9 or 10 days. I'm also trying to find out how I can put James into the story. Also I'm sorry if I haven't updated, its because my computer is weird and decided not to listen to my mouse and therefore disconnecting my internet. Also I'm packed by how I'm going to finish this science fair project that I haven't even started on. AND I've decided to make an account on fiction press so I'm also working on a story for that. Omg! I just realized now that I have to study for a history test I have….shit…..

A/N: sorry if my chapter titles have no meaning to the chapter i tend to forget when my story chapter is finished ot change my chapter title...

_Too many thoughts_

I woke up to the sun shining through the blinds. looking around my surrounding, as last nights memories flooded back to me.

I jumped up noticing the note on my bed side.

_Bella, please meet me at the ballroom at the stroke of noon._

_Edward_

I sighed dreamily as I looked at the clock it was 8: 46. Time for breakfast.

…………………

Time seemed to go awfully slow today. It was 11:30 now and waiting was very aggravating.

Ana seemed to notice my anticipation. She smiled wickedly and returned back to her work.

_Knock Knock_

I opened the door, seeing a flash of pale skin. Alice was accompanied by a rather handsome man.

"Hi Bella! This is my Husband, jasper. He came with me to bring the stuff we're going to use today." she smiled, showing off her magnificent white teeth.

"Ummm….. What are we doing today?"

"Dress you up, silly!" she giggled. Jasper put down the luggage as Alice opened it, revealing 5 gowns and various types of make up.

I gasped in horror. I am now officially Alice's Dress up doll.

…………………

She curled my hair, slightly burning it, put so much pins in it that I would probably keep me up all night to take them out.

She finished with that, and pulled out a blue, yellow, white, lavender, and dark forest green dresses out.

I admired the green colored dress, that I felt as if I was brought in by the extravagant color. Alice noticed my awe and immediately picked up that dress.

She suddenly seemed to stare vaguely into the air for a moment before returning back to the dress. I couldn't help but feel curious.

"Alice? What happened to you a moment ago?"

" Edward already told you, am I correct?"

"yes….." I waited for her answer but she seemed hesitant.

" Me an a few members of my family have obtained certain gifts when we were changed. Edward has the ability to read minds, but you are an exception. Jasper can manipulate and read people emotions, and I can see the future, but as you know the future is not set in stone."

I parted my lips for a second, about to say something but resisted the urge to ask my question.

" you can ask any questions if you like."

:"what did you just see?" it must've not been good because her smile turned to a frown.

" it was very disturbing. You might not like what you will hear, if I tell you it will change many things." she said sighing. Could it be this dreadful?

" like I said to Edward, I've always been good at repressing unpleasant things." I said smiling.

She hesitated but stopped when she uttered the first word. Dazing out once again she snapped back into reality facing me.

"change now!" she pushed me into the bathroom and pulled out a corset puling on the strings tightly, and tying them.

"Voila!" she said finally. I looked into the mirror, I looked as if someone switched my body with someone else's! she transformed my face entirely. I did not look as pale as before, my lips were a more dark red color now. Make up can work wonders.

" Alice, your avoiding my question." I stated. She pushed me into the bathroom before she answered my question.

" it is very disturbing and I certainly don't want to frighten you. This may or may not happen. It is a mater of life and death."

I gulped, was it this serious? Was some one about to die or many? I was dragged in by my thoughts, and left Alice to my thinking.

"Um, Bella?"

"Oh! Um, yes?" I said, my voice cracking.

"are you alright?"

"Alice what is going to happen?"

"I-I cant tell you.." her face became hard and she stared at me with fear.

"I understand." I said simply, though I wish I knew what the horrendous future would be. If she was this afraid this must be very big.

It was 11:55 now and Alice pushed me out the door. I grunted as she shoved me though people anxiously.

We stood in front of the large mahogany doors as she said fare well to me. I hesitantly reached out for the door and opened it, peaking through the crack.

Edward immediately opened the door full way. Startled, I gasped. He chuckled at me. I scowled and stalked into the room crossing my arms above my chest.

Edward put his hand on my waist, I felt light headed. He smelled heavenly. I took in a large breath sighing.

"You look very beautiful, remind me to thank Alice."

I blushed. That was when I noticed what he was wearing. A simple button up shirt and black creased pants.

"you don't look bad you self either."he smiled. I wanted to melt into his arms, to forget everything around us.

He lead me toward the piano, as he played different songs. I stared at the keys as his pale, slender fingers moved across them so fast I couldn't make out which keys he were pressing.

My forehead creased as I felt insignificant. He was perfect in every possible way! Why would he choose me? I was average, an ordinary person. I was boring and naïve. And he chose me.

His fingers grazed upon the softer keys of the piano. The melody was new, and very much to my liking.

He turned his face to me, his eyes staring into mine. They held sincerity and love.

"You inspired this one." he said saying it softly. The music grew unbearably sweet.

I couldn't speak. How was I, a competent human, be able to inspire such a vampire, with beauty, grace, and prodigy, a composition that would make you melt?

He smiled lightly. I hesitantly moved forward. He saw my movements but didn't dare to move. I pecked him on the cheek and smiled cheerfully, yet gratefully at him.

"Thank you! I like it very much!" he was stiff but immediately smiled lightly as he played with a strand of stray hair falling into my eyes.

I huffed, trying to make it to push away from my eyes. He laughed light heartedly, not like any laugh I had ever heard.

I pouted and sunk into the bench.

"You look very adorable right now." he said, his face an inch apart from mine.

My pout seized as I stared into his glorious eyes, they were very capturing.

He smirked as I realized I wasn't breathing, my vision became to blur. His perfection made me dizzy. His breath, his scent, even his smile made me want to run around like a mad women! He was just so prefect! Too perfect.

His nose drew a line up to the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin. I wanted to fling myself at him, though I thought about how hard it might be, for him to struggle with what he was, with my blood rushing through my veins.

I had never asked him what his diet was. Did he drink blood? Was I just a mere human for him to succumb and suck till no blood was left in my system? I am human, an insignificant human. I could never compare. Why did Alice act so nicely, was she part of this menacing scheme too? I thought for a moment as his kissed stopped. Creases formed on my forehead.

Pause

But, if I was just a mere meal to him, wouldn't he have already killed me? And if he was going to, wouldn't he have already done it? What did he mean by _" The hard work Carlisle had made for us"_

Did Carlisle take blood from the hospital? Oh my god. If this was the case he wouldn't have killed.

I turned my head to look at Edward, the Adonis.

" It's very aggravating to not know what your thinking….." he said sighing, he probably found out that Alice told me.

"Well now you know how the rest of us feel" I huffed, I was still confused.

"What are you thinking?" his breath blew in my face. It was like hypnosis, but without the effort.

" how do you survive?" I asked, my voice croaking. I was afraid of the answer.

"my diet?" he asked.

"yes…"

"I'm not sure if it would disgust you or if you would be relieved." he said aggravated.

"Actually, I'm afraid if you hunt humans and I am just your toy." I said, I knew this couldn't be true. The thought of it made me cringe.

He stiffened, he eyes turned black. They held anger. Was he angry with me?

"I hunt animals, and you are more to me than a _toy_." he said sneering the word. I regretted what I had said. I was more to him than that, but I couldn't help but feel that I felt him more to me than me to him. (A/N: sorry if you don't understand that.)

He cupped his right hand on my left cheek and bent down to my face. His eyes loving, and caring.

"Was that what you meant by " the hard work Carlisle had made for us."?" I said in a small whisper.

"yes, he spent years perfecting his desire. And then finally became immune to it." I knew he didn't feel like telling me right at this moment.

I nodded as _I _pressed my lips on to his.

……………………………

A/N: yes! I have FINALLY updated! My internet connection was out for 2 weeks and my dad was on a business trip so he couldn't fix it. Sorry about that. Oh and I have made a fiction press account. Currently I don't have any stories posted yet but I will this up coming Sunday. So never fear! review! And also I need a co writer/editor for break your promise I'll break mine since I no longer update as much. And sorry for the errors in my story, I am human, and imperfect. Though I wish I was a vampire….sigh…

Oh and i am trying to find the story with jane and aro when they are going some where and they have to share a bed room. can some one send me the title and author? I have a sudden urge to find more about little jane.

REVIEW!!!


	8. The ships WHAT!

**Sinking Terror**

Disclaimer: I **do **not own Twilight.

A/N: sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been working on this new story for fiction press which is now currently 6 chapters, and I just finished chapter 7 so I'll post that up soon. But enough about that I'm sure you've been dying the whole time I haven't updated. Sorry for the long wait! And here is my master piece.

School if officially out for ten entire days! You have no idea how happy I am! I would throw a party put I live in a teency weency house. Lmao. ENJOY!

p.s. I'm experimenting on my writing making my chapters longer. Hopefully my fingers will learn how to type faster, lol.

The next few days were bliss. Me and Edward spent every waking moment, well I should say, every waking moment I have, with each other.

Mother prattled on about how handsome he was and how I should marry him. Of course I secretly wish I did too. Father approved immediately, after Michael disappeared somewhere, our family lost track of where he went.

I was now sitting on a chair while Alice played with my new found curls she did, As I dreamed about me and Edward. Ha! I sound like such a little girl.

"All finished!" Alice said in her chirpy voice. She was like a sister to me. Her happiness rubbed off on me. My usual gloominess turned into happiness with her aura.

I was to meet Edward now. At 6: 30 sharp. And now it was 6: 26. I couldn't wait to see him again.

Alice looked more delighted than I was about my look. She loved to talk about fashion. I believe she could pass on as the next Marie Antoinette, with her fashion idea's!.

We walked down the vacant hall way walking toward the storage room, our meeting place. Its been a tradition ever since.

Alice checked my appearance once again and pranced off. I watched her gazelle form disappear, as I opened the door.

"boo!" a pale figure popped out in front of me.

"eeeppp!" I yelped. It was Edward. This tactic made him seem childish.

"Are you alright?" he asked me concerned. My hand was on my chest,

"Give me a second to restart my heart." I breathed in and out looking into those beautiful topaz eyes.

"how's the heart?" he bent low, near my face. His breath tickled my skin, making me shudder.

"you can hear it better than I do." I said pointing out.

"of course" he let out a laugh and helped me up and we headed out toward the deck. The full moon shone so bright, it made Edwards skin illuminate, a shimmer appeared on his translucent skin.

" your skins shining!" I gasped staring in awe.

"this happens in the sun too, but more prominent."

" what can you not do?" I huffed, he chuckled. I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked at the moon, as I followed his movements.

He cupped my face in his hands ad pressed his lips down on mine. The pure ecstasy rushed through me like blood. The feeling indescribable.

I couldn't move my arms, they were just frozen in place, this was the kind of effect Edward had on me.

He let go and stared into my eyes. His golden ones looked like a pool of liquid. He was so beautiful and I was so….ordinary. I was nothing compared to him. Oh course I was just a mere human and he was a extremely beautiful vampire that seemed to be able to do everything.

He smirked and hugged me, I buried my face in his cold, marble, chest.

"Bella." he murmured. Rain began to drizzle making the air even colder than it already was. Edward moaned. He smelled my hair.

"you smell so good in the rain." he sighed. I blushed. He brushed my cheek with his hand and we headed inside.

Edward suddenly stopped and thrusted me by the waist pushed me. A sudden tearing sound of metal echoed through the eerie night.

I was sprawled on the ground ice chunks were scattered on the other side of the deck. Edward looked deep in thought and angry. Suddenly he kicked a wicker chair. " its not supposed to be happening!" he roared.

"E-Edward? Are you alright?"

he looked down at me with those agonizing gold eyes. "I'm sorry…did… Alice tell you?" he asked, suspicious.

"no." I shook my head. " this is going to me it harder for me." he sighed.

I suddenly recalled Alice's words, _" it is very disturbing and I certainly don't want to frighten you. This may or may not happen. It is a mater of life and death."_

"Life and death…." I muttered. Edward stared at me. " you said she didn't tell you." he inquired.

"she didn't she said this was a matter of life and death." I said shrugging.

"we have to get out of the vicinity." he said urgently, he grabbed my hand as he dragged me off to safety.

I was aware that the Ice spilled all over the deck was not from my imagination. It couldn't be what I thought it was from.

The nearest iceberg was at least seventy feet away! Edward brought me into his room. Everything looked so elegant. It brang back memories the first time I was in here.

Carlisle, Edwards father, looked more concerned then Edward was. Rosalie, the pure incarnation of pure beauty, sat on the couch glaring at me. I really didn't understand why she had a problem with me.

I was just a klutz that knew there secret… and loved their brother… suddenly all of the Cullen's were in the room.

Esme, Edwards loving mother figure stood next to Carlisle worried. I guess Alice filled them in. I was still the only one who didn't know what was going on. What was happening! I looked at Edward in a curious and worried expression. He had to tell me soon.

Alice sat next to jasper, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but jasper looked at her worriedly, with a loving face.

"Edward?"

"yes?" he said through gritted teeth.

"you have to tell me."

"I.. I cant." he threw his hands up into the air, and began to pull at his hair, strained.

"I don't even know how to tell you without you screaming and running off!" he roared.

"you said that when you didn't know how to tell me you were a vampire…" I said calmly.

"but this, this is…. Worse!"

I bit my bottom lip. How much fear and terror it made Edward this way. It would take a lot, and this seemed to be more than enough.

I waited patiently for him to tell me. He rubbed his temples just like Alice, and simultaneously while doing that he snapped his head toward his direction.

"e..it.. Cant be…" She said in a small voice. Esme looked even more scared. Emmet stood between the door way, waiting for someone to fill him in. though im sure he knew what was happening.

"Alice." Edward said in a dark voice. " so many people!" she cried out burying her face in her hands. Jasper rubbed soothing circles on to her back, and used his powers on her to calm her.

I waited impatiently, I fidgeted with my fingers until I had enough. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Edward! Either your going to tell me now or I'm leaving! You cant just keep me waiting. It seems this news is rather urgent and I would like to know now before it's the end of the world!"

He sighed." theshipisgoingtosinktommorownight." he said quickly.

"What?" I stared at him. "the. ship. is. going. to. sink. tomorrow. night." he said his voice breaking apart. I could hear the anxiety and fear he held. Not for him self but for others.

I plunked downing the chair gaping at the air." this ship.. its indestructible. The makers guaranteed it….." I said in a small whisper.

He snorted." we're indestructible yet we burn in fire to ashes. Just like humans." he said coldly.

"Alice? Please tell me you all are joking." I said desperately.

"Bella." her face was paler then usual. " it's going to happen. The boat already crashed into a iceberg. Its going to split in half and sink to the bottom of the ocean!" she began to scream, sobbing with out tears onto jaspers chest, whimpering. "all those people! There going to die!"

"bu.. But… what about the life boats! They have lifeboats on here!" I cried out distressed.

"didn't you see the many people at the gala few days ago? Multiply that by 5 and you get a majority of the many people on here! And now imagine only 20 lifeboats, foolish girl!" Rosalie huffed. Edward restrained him self from pouncing on her.

I looked at him, meeting his tormented eyes. He walked forward and hugged me, his body cold. How in the world could this be happening! we've only been on the voyage for one week! And tomorrow night the blasted ship was going to sink! This hunk of metal was useless! Thousand and thousands of people are going to die and because of ice! How such a monstrosity could happen!

I felt like crying, people were going to die, and it included me, my parents, Jessica, Michael, well the last one doesn't really count as a person. Though they all were still going to die. I looked at Edward hoping that he had a plan. He had to have a plan!

Edward clenched his fists and looked tense and stressed. I wish I could help but it would just bother him even more.. Maybe my presence was bothering him. I fought with if I should leave or stay.

Obviously Edward did not know what he was going to do. I looked over at Carlisle expectantly but he was looking at Edward. A room filled with vampire and not even one had any ideas.

This was so not good. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

………………………….

I heard Edward and Carlisle reason with each other. I really didn't want to hear it. I was currently staring at the pictures that Carlisle had hung in the living room.

Three men, extremely beautiful, extremely pale most likely friends of his I presumed. Around the pictures, they were framed with a wood border. Under each picture a name was carved into the wood.

Marcus, Caius, and Aro . Odd names, next to that picture was a portrait painted in water colors. The vibrant pigments of each color stood out. The scenery was beautiful. I caressed the picture frame and moved on toward the next.

"London in the sixteen-fifties." a voice boomed from behind me. I stumbled backwards into a hard chest, a chuckle rumbled in his chest, Edwards.

" the London of my youth." another voice said, Carlisle's voice.

"your home was very beautiful." I complimented. He shook his head and smiled lightly and then looked at Edward.

"Edward, what are you going to do?" I said sighing, I knew this issue couldn't be avoided. It was either I was going to die and they abandoned me or … I don't know. So many possibilities!

"I don't know." he said sighing, defeated. "this is probably the word decision I had to make." Carlisle had disappeared.

"I'll support your decision even if it kills me."

He glared at me, his heartbreaking liquid topaz eyes looked at me distressed. " I don't like your choice of words very much. The thought of you dying is unbearable." he dug his head into my hair, inhaling my scent.

I loved him so much, I really didn't know what we were going to do. Me dying and never seeing Edward again. The pain! Oh god, how such a horrid ting should ever happen!

I finally came up with a resolution, of course i don't think Edward would ever approve of it.

Let me explain. shouldn't your lover and yourself be equal? A man and women should be the same?

I was a human and Edward was a vampire. He struggled to perfect his desire, I watched him struggle. What if I was a vampire? What if? I could be with him forever. _Forever. _That word echoed through my thoughts over and over again. _Forever. _eternity with Edward. The most desirable thing ever,

I battled with myself if I should tell him or not. My forehead creased as I thought harder.

"You know, its still hard to not know what your thinking."

"Well, now you know how the rest of us feel.." I said grumbling, still thinking.

"please tell me." he pleaded. I looked into his eyes. I felt a need to cry at the agony in them.

"I think it'll upset you."

"Bella, not knowing what your thinking upsets me, please tell me."

"ok." I closed my eyes and sighed. I decided I was going to imply and not say it out directly.

"Shouldn't a couple be equal?"

"………………"

I nodded." both the same, not **different**." this was harder than I thought.

"what if I was a vampire?" I finally said, his eyes turned dark.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" he raged.

"I told you it would upset you…" I mumbled pathetically.

"That's.. just impossible for me!" he protested as if I had made up my mind already.

I looked at him from under my eyelashes. The usual color of his butterscotch eyes were gone. The color of dark onyx appeared instead.

I felt wetness dampen my cheeks. Was I crying? No, it couldn't be. Argh, stupid emotions.

"Are you crying?" he asked softly, squatting down to my face. His cold hand stroked my face and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely and regretful for his actions. I loved Edward so much! How much the pain would hurt if I knew he had disappeared from my life.

He hugged me and held me up by my waist, I wrapped my hands around his neck. My tears had stained his shirt.

What were we going to do?

The ship was going to sink in 17 hours. I was a fragile human, and such a klutz I was almost disabled, there were thousand of people aboard the titanic, and only 20 life boats. And we were all going to die.

I swore many times in my mind. What to do, what to do? I looked up at Edward. He kissed my forehead.

He sighed.

"You should go back to your room. Your mother will be worried." I didn't want him to leave, but then again he never really did. He stayed with me at nights, laying right next to me, watching me sleep. I was embarrassed when he told me this a few days ago. I was flattered that he watched me but he heard my sleep talking.

I knew that I did. My mother had always teased me about it. I really didn't want him to hear but I didn't want him to leave either. He took me back to my room as I said goodbye to all of the Cullen's. if this ended badly, my life would be over.

There would be no point in anything anymore. I watched the night sky, like a abyss. It looked as if it would never end. The universe never ended if you just looked up at the sky.

"don't you hate the night its so dark…." Edward said.

I shook my head." no. without the dark, wouldn't be able to see the stars." there were constellations in the sky.

He looked at me. "yes, your right." he smiled down at me, as I looked into the night sky, into the world.

……………………

A/N: was this chapter forward? Please tell me if it is. I would want to know so then i can change it for you guys. This chapter is 2 pages longer than my other ones! Yay me! Please review!

I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	9. Complications

**Sinking Terror**

A/N: This story will be finished in four more chapters then I'll put up a epilogue. Yes, I know this story is extremely short but you guys get the point of the story. This is probably the second to last chapter. I think this one will be long.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. I didn't do well on my report card so I am having trouble with that. And also there is some drama at my school that apparently has to involve me. I also deleted two of my stories because it was just too much. By the way guys I have this twilit related story of fiction press. It doesn't really involve vampires, but werewolves. I got it from a dream I had recently.

Sorry again for the wait. I really appreciate your guys support. I don't think that was proper grammer but that's okay.

**Chapter 8: Complications**

I never slept last night. Too much was on my mind. How would you be able to sleep when you knew that you were going to probably die from a horrible death!

There was so much stress. I couldn't take it. What was I going to do? What were _we_ going to do?

My heart beat erratically against my rib cage. Why was I just pacing around a room, if a persons bedroom was being flooded this very second.

The grandfather clock tolled four. I've pacing for two hours.

Oh god. Oh dear lord. This shouldn't be happening. How could such a thing happen?!

My aching legs finally stopped them selves and slid into a wicker chair.

What do I do? what do I do? What do we do?

A sudden crash awoken me from my thinking.

The whole Cullen clan was by my door. They're beautiful faces paralyzed by fear and strain.

I bet my face looked even worse compared to there's, but I was no beauty either.

I felt something warm trickle down my, face. The trickles turned to waterfalls, and soon my voice cracked and I began to sob.

I felt cold arms encircle my waist. Edward murmured comforting words into my ear. His voice like honey, enticing.

I hiced as he looked down at me with his grief stricken eyes.

"Edward!" I sobbed into his shirt. I don't know what you would have done in this kind of situation, but all I did was cry. What more could I do?

I was absolutely useless.

"It's going to be alright." he soothed.

I trembled against his body. My lips quivered my eyes blurry. I felt as if we were going to die this very second!

But what better is it to die in a few hours. There barely is a difference. You were still going to die.

I clenched my hand, my knuckles turning white. I feared for myself, for everyone, and more importantly the Cullen's.

They brang joy into my life, including Rosalie. I know she hates me, but I don't have a bit of hatred for her.

She wasn't as close to me as Alice. Of course she isn't as close to me as Alice! I cant have a proper conversation with her without it ending in a insult!

Everybody was going to be gone.

"What are we going to do…?" I asked in a strained voice.

Edward sighed, and ran his hand through his copper colored hair.

"The rest of us and going to run or swim across the ocean."

Wait, run? Did I just hear that correctly?

"Run?" I said voicing my thoughts.

"We run very fast remember? We can defy buoyancy."(okay if that is wrong, I'm sorry. Edward should sound smart. Im not smart so..um.. Yeah.. Ahhaha…)

"Oh yeah. You can do anything, remember." it sounded like a question .

He smiled a bit and carried me to the bed, and laid me down. I felt the impact of the soft silk hit my bare skin.

He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Must you smell so good?" he asked laughing a bit.

"I don't control my scent."

"Ah yes you do."

He twirled a piece of my chocolate brown hair around his finger, smelling it.

"Like strawberries." he smiled. I gave him a small grin as I leaned forward to hug him. He reciprocated the action and hugged me with twice as much as strength.

I heard a small knock on the door way, and turned my head toward that direction. Alice leaned on the frame of the door, with a sad smile on her face.

"I haven't seen anything for the last four hours, Edward. We're not going to get a hint of anything."

He cursed and clenched his right hand, his left was in my hand.

I looked at him with a grim line on my lips.

This was bad. Very bad. Nothing?

"Nothing?" he said. And he said he didn't know how to read my thoughts!

"Nothing." Here high soprano voice echoed through the eerie room.

"We have to think of something, Alice."

"I know."

I think she said something in her mind now, and he nodded.

"I have to go for a while." he said to me reluctantly.

I wanted to plead. NO NO! Don't leave me! Please…

But I couldn't. I bit my lip and nodded like a good dog.

He got up and kissed me chastely on the lips and turned to the door, glancing once as he closed it, leaving with alive.

I was alone. I closed my eyes and sighed. I fell into complete darkness. I began to dream, and as soon as the images appeared I knew this was no fairy tale.

People cluttered the deck, reaching desperately for the life boats. But as they struggled even more the life boats seemed to move farther and farther away.

I felt like I was trapped in a murder. But this.. This was no murder. It was mass killing.

I hollered for help, but I was caged in a room, with no light, no body, nothing.

"Some one!Edward!!!" I yelled. I heard people scream and yell ouside of this room, but no one heard me.

I was just a faint voice in the sea of screaming.

"Somebody…" I murmured looking down into my hands.

Why wasn't I crying, why wasn't I yelling, persisting?

Was I that hopeless?

Someone shook my shoulders, furiously.

"Bella! Bella!" a familiar voice yelled to me.

I groggily opened my eyes to meet a pair of agonized eyes.

"It was only a dream." he told me. I was shaken, tears covered my damp cheeks and a sheen of sweat on my forehead.

I let out a strangled sigh, as he enveloped me into a bone crushing hug.

"Your okay." he murmured into my hair. I checked around my room frantically for the clock that once stood next to my desk.

"What time is it."

"9:37"

"Oh god. Oh god, Edward. It sinks at 1..." I screamed.

"I know." he hissed. I was frightened, frightened at his tone of voice. He never spoke in such a way. I feared him, and I feared for him as well.

But my love could not fear him. I stood up and ran to collide with his body. I wrapped my arms around his cold shoulders.

I could feel the couture's of his muscles.

His hands encircled my waist and he pulled me over to his right side.

"We're going to my room for a few minutes, al right?"

I nodded my head as he guided us toward his suite.

The hallways were furnished with expensive furniture, and walls covered with beautiful hand painted walls.

All of this was going to be gone.

We stood in front of his door as he slid the key thought the hole. Grasping the door handle firmly he pushed open the door revealing the whole Cullen clan in a mist of tension.

"3 hours, 34 minutes Edward." Carlisle said sternly.

"So far this is the plan." Said Alice.

"Jasper and Rose are going to Carpathia first, then followed by Emmet and Esme. Edward, Carlisle, Bella will follow."

They were going to run. I shuddered with fear.

_This isn't fair. I said in my head. What about all these people! _I nearly screeched out loud.

Alice suddenly blanked out, momentarily.

Edward saw it, most likely, because his hold on me tightened and his muscles tensed.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked. Maternally.

"More complications, another vampire is on board, and he feeds off humans." said Alice.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. His hands that were comfortably at his sides turned to fists.

I trembled and felt as if I was shrinking.

"May I ex..cuse.. Myself?"

"yes, you may." Carlisle said politely. Carlisle sent a message to Edward, telepathically. He nodded as we steered out of the room and out onto the deck.

The cold air brisk.

Today was the last day I was able to do anything.

We stood out here for a few minutes until I heard the faint sound of foot steps.

Edward stiffened.

This was not good.

……………

A/N: I planned on making this chapter longer, but a few people complained that I haven't updated in a while. I'll make sure I update again this weekend, al right? Just in return, review. They give me motivation to update!

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Ending

**Sinking Terror**

A/N: hello everyone! I now know how this story is going to end, and I am going to make a sequel. For now, im going to have to finish this story before I get to the sequel. Rest assured, this story will not be ignored.

I think this may be the last chapter, I have everything set out! Yay me!

P.S. To all of my faithful reviewers i greatly appreciate your support, help, and most especialy your reviews! so thank you to you all!!

This story is offically finished, but the story of Edward and Bella will continue!

**Endings**

The footsteps became louder and louder as the time passed, and within the blink of an eye, a person seemed just to appear out of thin air.

I gasped in shock, I then realized Edward was not behind me anymore, instead in front of me with a guarding expression.

I did not understand. Who was this man? I stared over Edward shoulder to catch a glimpse of him.

He seemed not out of the ordinary. Brown hair, slightly thin frame. The only thing that disturbed me was his eyes. They were the more wilder out of his normal features. They were sharp, and restless, shifting between me and Edward.

A growl emitted from Edwards throat. A friendly, and harmless smile came upon the mans normal face.

"Very interesting…" He said in a menacing tone. I forgot all normalcy of him now. He slowly began to walk curving around Edward and me.

Edward glared at him. His golden eyes turned dark onyx. I feared him, and I feared for him.

This man seemed ordinary, but something about him was…. Out of place.

"Is this your food?" He asked Edward casually. "Or can I have her?"

I felt myself go rigid, my mouth run dry. I understood now. He was what got Edward so defensive, and he was the complication.

I swallowed hard, as I felt my heart weigh down. My stomach seemed to go up to my throat.

As if I wasn't frightened enough, a loud roar rippled through the night

"Leave." Edward said in a restrained voice, he looked as if he was ready to pounce and rip him from limb to limb.

"What a shame. She smells absolutely mouthwatering…." There was lust in his eyes…. Blood lust…

"It would be such a waste. Tsk tsk tsk.." he went on.

I was petrified out of my mind. This person, man, thing, was playing at some kind of game.

"What are your names?" He asked if we had a conversation. He was the one talking while we glared at him.

"EDWARD, BELLA!" Alice screamed. Great timing, absolutely joyous.

"Edward and Bella eh?" and then he turned to Alice who had appeared right beside us.

"And you are?" He asked Alice.

"Alice." She said with a grim line on her face. He smiled back at her.  
"I am James, and I seem to have met your…. Friends"  
"Family." she said sternly.

He seemed shocked at first, a slightly was too. I was family? I took this to heart.

"But she is human"  
"yes, and?"

He snorted.

Suddenly he disappeared, and a faint echo was all that left.

"till we meet again…" His hauntingly voice, uttered faintly.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had held.

"We have to go." And suddenly we were back in the Cullen's suite.

I blinked multiple times, taking in my surrounding. I was not going to get used to this.

"He came Alice! He smelled her! He even asked me if she was food!" Edward suddenly roared. He began to clench his fists and pace.

I saw her cringe. I don't think I've ever seen her so vulnerable before, but she didn't seem like she was weak. She still looked like the strong cheery girl I know.

"Relax Edward." she said calmly.  
"Relax!?"

She suddenly forced him down on a chair pushing him down by his shoulders. It was a reflex to get up and see if he was okay.

Suddenly I heard flesh connect with flesh. Alice had slapped Edward.

"Ed"  
"He's fine Bella." she turned to me with her frozen eyes.

"hah." I let out a small breath, my eyes wider then dinner plates.

"It didn't help." Edward said bluntly.

Alice slapped her forehead. Suddenly, she blanked out.

Edwards lanky body went rigid again.

"Calm down my ass." he muttered he got up, and came towards me. I don't know what I was doing. I think I was just thinking about how everything was going to happen.

What was going to happen? I felt the weight lift off from my feet and air brush against my face within a flash.

"What's happening"  
"Jasper?" Edward said, ignoring me. What is with him?

"yeah?" They seemed to be talking in some kind of different language now or they were telepathic but I saw Edward lips move I knew he was talking.

He asked jasper something. And I was going to find out.

"What di-" I was suddenly feeling extremely tired, and before I knew it darkness had enveloped me.

……………..

1:32 pm

"ughhhh…" I woke to the force of someone gently shaking me awake from my slumber.

I swatted my hand aimlessly in the air as I heard a familiar chuckle. Then things began to come back to me.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, jumping up. I was covered in silk blankets, and laying on a bed.

I began to hyperventilate, slightly.

"Breathe Bella." Edward hugged me and rubbed my back. I felt myself wheeze and cough vigorously.

"What do we do?" my voice cracked. This question seemed to repeat in my head over and over again, in a routine.

"Just as Carlisle said."

"Is it fool proof?" "I believe so."

I nodded my head. I felt something was wrong. I knew there was wrong. There was that odd look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said immediately. I gave him a skeptical look. I heard footsteps, which I knew belonged to Carlisle.

"We're leaving right now. Jasper and Rose and leaving right now, next is Esme and Emmet. Are you prepared?"

He shook his head, looking over to me. I had confusion all over my face.

"I did everything for you. No need to worry."

What's not to worry! I screamed in my mind, thankful he couldn't hear it.

I was going to leave everyone I knew. And oddly I didn't think of any of them. My parents, my friends, or enemy's.  
All my thoughts all centered around the Cullen's. my life had been surrounded by them.

I nodded numbly at Edward as he let out a forceful smile. I smiled back, meekly.

Alice suddenly barged into the room. Her face wild, and exasperated.

"People are going mad outside!" she ushered us outside to see thousand of people running around, screaming, and crying.

I guess they no now….

Edward swore loudly beside me as we made our way toward our suit again. I didn't have time to say good bye to my parents. In my heart I felt horrible, a ungrateful child. But when life hands you something far beyond your expectations there is no reason to dreadful.

I felt myself breaking, slowly. My life was falling apart, as was everyone else's.

"Bella!" I felt myself being pushed by something, forcefully, that I knew wasn't human. I wasn't in the safe confines of the ships hallways. I was in the chaos.

I screamed as loud as I could, but it was lost though all the screeching of other people. They did not help at all.

I saw the familiar glint of dark red eyes. James's eyes. I swore, what was I to him? There was no use to me for him.

I felt a sudden pain in my wrist as I saw blood gushing profusely out of it.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I looked up to meet the eyes of James.

"What do you want with me!" I wailed. I was no use to him, I felt a sudden burn run through my hand, and wrists.

I screamed out in pain. He chuckled dryly as I supported myself by the tip of the boat. I turned around to meet the fierce dark waters, and then spun around to look at James, who seemed to have had a revelation.

"Good bye, Bella." He said, as if I wasn't going to die already. I practically snorted.

I felt myself thrown off solid ground. What?! I screamed. My common sense yelled at me to scream, but I no heart to.

And then finally…"EDWARD!" I screamed, louder than anyone else. Louder than I have ever screamed. Right before I hit the water.

I felt nothing, just numbness and the feeling of ice creep upon my skin. Freezing me.

So this is the end? I knew we were going to end soon.

I felt something rippled through the water, but the distance was much greater than where I was right now.

I let out a breath, stupidly. Water filled my lungs, I couldn't breathe, and I was a step closer to death then I already was.

The feeling of fire coursed through me numbly, the ice cold water helped a bit, but could not hide the pain.

I screamed out in instinct. I chocked out a sob in the water. The taste of salt hitting my taste bud repeatedly.

I felt something grasp onto my arm, shaking me. But it was too late. Darkness had enveloped me. I was dead, and I was sure as hell.

Because I did not see the light. But I did see Edward, and that was because I was in some sort of heaven. If it existed.

But it was only for merely a few seconds, I was stuck in a frozen, pit of hell.

"Bella!" A familiar voice screamed at me, muffled by the oceans water.

"Bella…" The beautiful voice said, despair and pain in its voice evident. I wanted to comfort it but I knew I was dead.

I wanted to speak, to move, to do anything!!!! I was desperate, but my mind and body could not react.

I was dead.

…  
A/N: if the ending seemed a bit rushed, I am sorry. Its because I want to work on the sequel SO bad cause I know what's going to happen! So I am truly and extremely sorry If you are not pleased with this chapter! Forgive me! But I insure you that the sequel will not be disappointing.

By the way the title of the sequel is called : Up To The Surface. I think you get the idea now.(rolls eyes)

Please review, even if you didn't like it! Constructive criticism is fine by me!

NEVER FEAR! THE SEQUEL IS NEAR!


End file.
